


a kiss

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fade to Black, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He hasn't seen Lestat in so long. What's the phrase? 'Absence makes you kiss your infuriating, recently un-deceased maker'? That can't be right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> really quick tiny thing bc I'm losing it abt Anne Rice wanting to make a show yall
> 
> set late vampire Lestat circa like when they see each other again ofc

Louis pulls away from him slowly. He's shaking.

"Is that alright?" he asks quietly.

It makes Lestat laugh.

"Of course," he whispers back, and this time, _he_ kisses _Louis_.

It's much different than kissing as a human; when you're human, it's heady and makes you breathless, yes, and that's good. Like _this_ , though, the way they are? They're already breathless to start, a couple damned things sitting in the dark of Lestat's home, kissing hesitantly, and Louis is seeing _stars_.

He knows Lestat has had his share of intimacy since he turned, and had told Louis over and over how he wished he would indulge, have some fun for once, but even with Lestat's over-detailed recounts and the dreamy look he gets just talking about it, he never knew it'd be like this.

He understands why Lestat spends so much time out with young men and women at bars these days.

Lestat's hand moves to hold his face, and Louis shudders. Everything is a hundred thousand times more sensitive, and just his soft fingers along his cheek like this is something he could lose himself in.

He makes a noise from it, and Lestat pushes more. Closer to him, their chests nearly touching, just to kiss him harder than the light brush he'd allowed Louis. 

If his eyes were open, they'd be rolled back.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Lestat asks him, and his answer is given to him when Louis melts further into him from the feeling of Lestat's breath on him. 

Lestat doesn't need an answer besides that, apparently, and kisses him again. His thumb's begun stroking his cheekbone as well, tracing from below his temple almost to his nose.

Louis leans back on Lestat's couch, hoping Lestat will follow him down.

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
